A Painful Truth
by zeusfluff
Summary: Olivia tells Peter the secret his father has been hiding from him about his past, with consequences that tear the two apart. Chapter 2 up! Please no bashing...
1. A Painful Truth

**A Painful Truth**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. Date Started: 2/24/10.

Date Finished: 2/25/10. Summary: Olivia tells Peter the secret his father has been hiding from him about his past, with consequences that tear the two apart. .

Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

How could I tell Peter where he was really from? My stomach began to form knots as I pulled out my cell phone. My fingers shook as I dialed his number. _What could I tell him? More importantly, how could I break it to him gently? _His sleepy hello notified me that he'd been asleep.

"Hello?"

I swallowed hard and thought out what I was going to say for a moment or two before answering Peter. _He'd probably get worried about me like he usually does. But what partner doesn't worry about one another? _

"Peter, there's something I need to tell you. It's important. Can you come over?"

I waited for Peter's response over the other line. The knots in my stomach continued to increase as I waited for him to respond to what I had just said to him.

"Okay 'Livia I'll be right over."

I hung up my phone with shaking hands. Tossing it onto the table, I buried my face in my hands and let out one long sob. It must have been a little over twenty minutes when I heard the doorbell ring. I wiped my face quickly and went to the front door. I took a few deep breaths before I opened it. _Deep breaths Dunham. Just keep taking deep breaths. That's it. _I swallowed taking another deep breath in and opened up the door slowly.

"You okay Liv? You sounded weird on the phone when I was talking to you. You're not hurt are you?"

I swatted his hands away as he looked me over carefully and checked for any lumps on my head. I pulled my mask of calm and collected over my fear and worry. Although I was feeling sick to my stomach and I knew Peter could see it.

"I'm fine Peter. There's something that I need to tell you, it's important. Something that I couldn't tell you over the phone. You should probably sit down, what I'm about to tell you isn't going to be easy."

The two of us made our way over to the couch and sat down on it. I fidgeted a little and kept looking at the clock at first. Peter's voice was so full of warmth, and yet he was worried about me.

"You look sick Liv. Now are you sure you're feeling alright?"

I shook my head no. _Of course I wasn't feeling well. Not at all. I felt like I was a doctor about to tell a patient that they had cancer. This was going to be tough, but not just on me, but the both of us. _

"Peter to be honest, I'm not feeling alright. But it has nothing to do with me. It has to do with _you. _Please try to understand what I have to say. This isn't going to be easy, for either of us. Just hear me out. The night we went out for drinks, your father told me not to tell you that you are not from this world. I figured it out only because you glow every time I see you. It's been eating me up inside ever since I found out. I felt like I was going crazy..."

Peter put a hand up to stop me from speaking. I looked down at the floor and shifted my eyes nervously. He was strangely quiet, but I was also afraid he would burst at any moment. His eyes held a stormy sea of anger and confusion. I jumped a little when he began to shout. Not to me in particular, but to yell in general. Or maybe he was yelling at me.

"You knew Olivia! How could you keep this from me? Especially after Walter told you? I'm outta here! Don't think about following me Olivia!"

Peter didn't say anything after that. He stormed out of my living room and towards my front door. I put my hand on the door to try and stop him from going out it.

"Peter please don't go. Let's just go back in the living room and talk about this. Or let's go back to your place and the three of us talk it out. I'm sure Walter regrets what he did Peter. The look on his face when he told me not to tell you was one of shame and regret. Please just don't go."

I didn't like begging. _But what if Peter never came back?_ Peter turned back to me with anger written all over his face, an anger that I couldn't identify with, but now felt responsible for eliciting the emotion.

"Olivia please move your hand. My whole life has been one big lie, I'm outta here. Please Olivia, don't follow me, I just want to be alone. Just leave me alone... Don't even try to call me. I'm going somewhere you won't even be able to reach me. Good luck with your life..."

Before I knew what I was doing, I had moved my hand and he was gone. I stood in the door unable to move from shock. I must have stood there for half an hour before I shut the door. The entrance was now soaking wet from the rain, and I too was soaked to the bone. I slid down to the floor against the front door, pulling my knees up to my chest and crossing my arms over them leaning my forehead on top. I let out a long sob. _He was never coming back, and it was my fault. If I hadn't told him any of this, he wouldn't have left. _I needed a good bottle of scotch to ease the pain.

The End...

A/N: So what'd you think? Was it okay? Or Meh? Let me know! Thanks!


	2. On the Run

**Chapter 2: On the Run**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. Just Doña Marquez. Date Started: 2/26/10. Date Finished: 2/26/10. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks! A/N: Peter goes on the run and finds solace in a tiny town in Mexico that took him in when on the run from Big Eddy. Chapter split between Olivia's and Peter POV. And one more thing, constructive criticism is only accepted. _No bashing or rants... _

* * *

La Laja, Jalisco, Mexico

I was trying so hard to forget about what Olivia told me just two days ago. But it was difficult. Now I began to question who I was. _Who was I then, if I didn't belong in this reality? _I was ever grateful when we pulled into La Laja, a town that took me in and gave me shelter when I was on the run from Big Eddy. As I stepped off the bus, I went directly to the cantina directly in the center of town. Well a few drinks would drown out the confusion I was feeling. The bartender in a cowboy hat looked up and smiled at me. He actually remembered who I was.

"Juan! Juan Gonzalez! Que paso 'mano!"

What's up brother?

I smiled as I sat down. Ale always knew how to make a man feel welcome if he's having a bad day. Juan Gonzalez is the name I go by in this town. None of them know my name is Peter Bishop, except for Doña Marquez who runs The Mermaid Bed and Breakfast down the street and across from the dancehall 'El Fuego'. She treats me as if I'm her own son.

"Nada 'mano, nada. Tres tequilas por favor."

Nothing brother, nothing. Three tequilas please.

I watched as Ale delicately poured me three shots of tequila and slid them down the countertop at me. All the pain and confusion would go away after a few of these.

* * *

"Walter we've located Peter. It wasn't easy finding him since he didn't have a cell phone to trace or anything else. He's in a small town in Northwestern Mexico called La Laja. When we get there, will you try and explain to him why you took him? I can understand why he's angry Walter. I shouldn't have been the one to tell him but I felt I had to. Who's to tell though if he'll take off again? You're son is the best work partner I've ever had the pleasure of working with."

Walter had the look as if he were faraway. I knew he hadn't agreed with Peter's moving from place to place before he was pulled into the Fringe Division. But now he regretted it more now. I could see it in his eyes. He voice was small and almost broken.

"You... You think he'll ever forgive me for what I've done Olivia? I've lost my son once, I won't lose him again."

I nodded my head and ushered him out the door. Now it was to Logan airport and a direct flight to Guadalajara, the capital of the Mexican state of Jalisco. I hope Peter and Walter could come to some sort of understanding. I knew Peter was angry and confused right now, and frankly I was a little angry and Walter too... After all, he was the one who told me to keep it from Peter.

* * *

Twelve shots of tequila and I only felt slightly buzzed. As I let the liquid of tequila number thirteen slide down my throat, the only person that I could think of was Olivia. I kept seeing her face right before I left. The tears in her eyes, and how she had begged me not to go. But she just didn't understand. Her life hadn't been a lie. I tapped my glass on the countertop to get Ale's attention.

"Una tequila mas Ale. Por favor."

One more tequila Ale. Please.

But Ale only shook his head no at me and took my glass away. Someone sat down next to me. I turned to see who it was. I was not surprised to see that it was Olivia sitting next to me. My father was standing in the doorway as far away from me as possible.

"Peter, you should really talk to Walter. We came all the way down here to try and see if we could talk some sense into you. See if you'd come back to Boston. After all, it wouldn't be the Fringe Division without Peter Bishop's sarcastic sense of humor. Please, just hear Walter out. I'm here if you need me."

Olivia's words rang in my head like a bell going off in a firehouse. _I'm here if you need me. _I looked at her through blurry vision. Didn't I tell her that too at one point?

"I figured you'd find me here. It's not so hard when you work for the FBI to track someone down who they really _want _to bring in. Why didn't you just leave me alone? It's all I want to do right now."

Liv only looked at me as if I'd grown a third head. She shook her head and motioned for Walter to come over to us. I watched him through fuzzy vision as he slowly made his way towards us.

"Hello son... I know you must be very angry with me right now, but please try to understand. I took you from the other world after my _son _Peter died in 1985. Losing him made me realize how easily one's child could be taken away in an instant. When I realized that I could have my son back, all I could think about was seeing you Peter. I was a desperate and selfish man back then..."

I put my hand up to stop Walter from talking. Shaking my head I turned to see the tequila bottle just mere inches from my hands. Before Ale could turn around to see what I was doing, I quickly took the bottle and poured myself another glass. A woman's voice startled me and I almost dropped the shot glass.

"Ay hijo. Usted debe ahogar sus penas en tequila?"

Son, must you drown your sorrows in tequila?

I only looked back at my shot glass and let the burning liquid hit my stomach with a slushy splash. I had the highest respects for the woman. Olivia came back into my line of vision. Walter standing behind her.

"Even though Walter admits what he did was wrong Peter, the two of you should work this out. I don't feel it's my place to tell. It'd be best of the two of you worked this out."

I slammed my glass down onto the countertop. My mistrust in Olivia wasn't as bad as the one I held in my father. It would be awhile before I could forgive him for what's he's done to me, no matter how much he says he regrets it. Deep down though, my father had only meant well, though what he did was truly wrong.

The End.

A/N: So, what'd you think? _No bashing... _


End file.
